dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cottonmouth Smith ** his gang * Bill Sedley ** his gang * many gangs of unnamed river pirates Other Characters: * fur traders and freight handlers Locations: * River ** Items: * Vehicles: * 1840s-style keelboats | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bryant | Inker2_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle2 = Betty Bates: "Guilty!" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * District Attorney Antagonists: * Jake Rilling * Joe Rilling ** their gang: "Sam," et. al. Other Characters: * Jake's lawyer Locations: * Kenwater Dam Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler3_1 = Alex Blum | Inker3_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle3 = The Strange Twins: "The Revenge of Limehouse Lew" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Wing Low Antagonists: * Limehouse Lew ** his gang: "Will the Wasp," et. al. Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Chinatown *** 17½ Hong Street, John Lee's place Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler4_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker4_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle4 = Bob and Swab: "The Foreign Recruiters" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * gang of Other Characters: * Locations: * Atlantic Coast of South America ** unnamed neutral country Items: * Vehicles: * USS Scarab | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker5_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle5 = Lion Boy: "The Poisoners" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Biff * Mac Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle6 = the Red Bee: "Hammond's Milk Racket" | Synopsis6 = D.J. Hammond, president of Dairyton Milk, has been wrecking milk trains and milk trucks, and blaming it on racketeers, planning all along to start selling fake milk as soon as all his competitors have been driven out of business. The Red Bee fights back, and his trained bee Michael leads a large swarm of bees to attack the gangsters. Hammond is exposed and arrested. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * District Attorney Hawkes * Michael (the Red Bee's bee) Antagonists: * D.J. Hammond * Hammond's gang Locations: * , | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = George Appel | Inker7_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle7 = The Old Witch: "The Ghost of the Clipper Ship" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler8_1 = Alex Blum | Inker8_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle8 = Neon the Unknown: "Is This Sabotage?" | Synopsis8 = A number of U.S. scientists and inventors go missing, from university laboratories and the War Department. At his estate in Knightville, surrounded by armed guards, Dr. Enfield the famed physicist is arguing with his colleague Dr. Marko about what the disappearances might mean. Marko pooh-poohs the matter as a meaningless triviality. Some time later, Enfield himself vanishes, and shortly later Neon the Unknown arrives to investigate. The guards mill about cluelessly; how did this happen? Zooming aloft, Neon finds a large balloon, but as he approaches it, it bursts into flame and drops to the ground, and Neon believes Enfield to have perished. But then a unique-looking autogyro arrives overhead, and Neon rethinks his idea about Enfield's fate. He catches up to the plane and surfs atop the fuselage for a moment, until a guy in pilot-goggles climbs out onto the fuselage to fight him, hand to hand. That guy falls off, and is seen no more. Neon boards the plane, which somebody is still flying, and inside he finds the tied-up Dr. Enfield. Neon hides in a compartment, to observe where the plane is going. The plane flies across the Rockies from east to west, then reaches the Grand Canyon, descends, and lands at a secret base on an island in the Colorado River. Dr. Marko and another goggled airman bring Dr. Enfield out of the plane, but instead of going to any of the base's buildings, they enter a concealed tunnel. Neon stealthily observes all this, then sneaks into the tunnel. Three Indian riflemen are guarding it; Neon jumps them and punches them out with his Neonic fists. He races onward thru the tunnels until he reaches a large modern laboratory, punches out another guy, then barges inside, where he finds all of the missing scientists and inventors, slave-laboring away on sinister new inventions. Two armed guards confront Neon; he flings a flask of acid into their faces. While he is freeing the scientists, Dr. Marko in an adjacent room opens a valve to flood the main room with sleeping gas. Before it can really take effect, Neon charges the electrons of the wall with a Neonic Ray, which disintegrates it, and the scientists flee thru the opening. Neon captures Marko, and one henchman, and flies him back to the East, to turn them over to the FBI. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Marko ** two thug pilots ** six or more thug riflemen Other Characters: * Dr. Enfield ** squad of rifle-packing uniformed estate guards Locations: * Knightville ** Enfield's estate * ** secret airbase Items: * Vehicles: * hybrid autogyro/fixed-wing airplane | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = George Appel | Inker9_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle9 = G-5 Super Agent: "Assignment: Lisbon" | Synopsis9 = Refugees from all across Europe have converged on Lisbon, Portugal, the sole remaining war-neutral seaport on the continent, all of them frantic to obtain American visas. Meanwhile G-5 has flown into Lisbon on a clipper plane, hunting six Axis agents who do have American visas. The famed international agent is posing as a news photographer, and manages to photograph two of the suspected agents, in Lisbon Square. They rush him and try to get his camera but he pounds them both onto the sidewalk, then photographs them some more. G-5 then goes to the casino, and seeks out four monocled, mustached, tuxedo-wearing villains, and he photographs them. They all try to get rough with him, and get the same results as before, including the extra photography afterward. By this time the crowd of ordinary gamblers has turned against the disruptive G-5, and he hastens out of the casino, to meet the American Attache at a garden, and hand off his photo film. Two of the Axis agents catch up to him, then, and get themselves another beat-down. These two are handed over to the Lisbon Gendarmes, the photos confirm the identities of the six Axis agents, and G-5 leaves the country. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * six Axis infiltrators ** four of them have monocles and mustaches. Other Characters: * American Attache Locations: * , ** Flying Boat Pier ** Lisbon Square ** Casino | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker10_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | StoryTitle10 = Blaze Barton: "Mission To Uranex" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prof. Solis * Pat Antagonists: * Chief Areu, on Uranex * a conspiracy of dictators, on Earth Other Characters: * Locations: * Uranex, a distant planet Items: * giant toad-wolves Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker11_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle11 = Don Glory: "The Yellow Shirts" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Max Cline * Schnitzel ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Springchester Arms factory Items: * Vehicles: * the Glory Car | Notes = * Blaze Barton makes his final appearance in this issue of Hit Comics. * Hercules: ** That first gang of pirates are alive, conscious, and still free, at the end of their encounter with Hercules. ** The rivalry of Joe Hercules versus Bill Sedley is seemingly modeled on Davy Crockett’s legendary encounter with , in American folklore. ** “Irish Whip” = Swing the boss villain by his ankles like a baseball bat and mow down most or all of his gang with one big swing. This was a very popular fighting technique in 1940s comic books. Joe calls it the “Irish Whip”. * Starting in this issue's Red Bee story, District Attorney Hawkes's hair is white. For the first 12 issues it was black (and for the first 7 issues his name was Tom Darrow). In all other respects he's still the same stuffy, pompous, bespectacled, mustachioed, middle-aged authority figure that he's always been. * Also appearing in this issue of Hit Comics were: ** : "The Bread World", by Jack Cole ** , by Arthur Beeman ** "Shot In the Dark" (text article), by Tony Boone | Trivia = * G-5 Super Agent in the opening caption is called "G-5, famed international agent". * George Appel signed his G-5, Super Agent feature as "Cary Weyt". | Recommended = | Links = }}